joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyrie
Gifted the power of the legendary Asgardian Brunnhilde, Parrington assumed the mantle and the cosmic responsibilities of the Valkyrie. Biography Brunnhilde was one of the many Valkyrie sent by Odin to drive Hela back to her prison. Riding a winged steed, Valkyrie and her fellow Valkyrie engaged Hela in combat. Hela created a vast amount of weapons that she used to kill the Valkyrie as they descended on her. Brunnhilde was one of the last of the Valkyrie, managing to avoid death by the ferocious attack when Hela then personally engaged her but was thwarted by the only other remaining Valkyrie. Settling in New Asgard Five years after the Decimation, the surviving Asgardians were forced to accept that their days of fighting were passed them, as their homeworld had been destroyed during Ragnarok along with half of the population having been murdered by Thanos. Therefore, they settled in Tønsberg, Norway, renaming it the New Asgard. Instead of ruling in an effective way, Thor neglected his duties as king and reverted to a life of alcoholism, which resulted in a massive weight gain as a way to cope with his failures, much to Valkyrie's dismay. Hulk and Rocket Raccoon, having discovered a way to reverse the Decimation, visited the New Asgard in hopes of recruiting Thor. As they arrived, Valkyrie was greeted by Hulk, who commented that it was nice to see her again. Warning the two that they shouldn't have come, Rocket introduced himself to the Asgardian warrior, who exchanged glances with him. When asked about Thor's status, she revealed that he only is seen when he is replenished of alcohol and other drinks. Despite her reluctance, she directed the two to Thor's hut. Battle of Earth Valkyrie, along with Korg, Miek, Einherjar guards, Wakandans, Ravagers, the fallen Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy who perished during the Decimation, and the Masters of the Mystic Arts, were transported by Doctor Strange and Wong to the destroyed ruins of the New Avengers Facility right as Thanos unleashed his army of the Black Order, the Outriders, Sakaarans, Chitauri, and Leviathan on the Avengers in search of the Infinity Gauntlet. Riding her steed, she charged into battle once again and aided the Avengers in fighting Thanos's army. Eventually, Iron Man snapped his fingers with the gauntlet, which killed Thanos and his army for good. Stark died and was given a funeral. After Stark's funeral, Thor returned to the New Asgard and renamed Valkyrie as the new Queen of Asgard, stating that he was going to join the Guardians of the Galaxy. Defenders Having nowhere else on Earth to go, the Valkyrie remained with the Defenders and became a long standing member of that group. When Doctor Strange's Girlfriend Clea tried to use a spell to show Valkyrie the pasts of her new friends, they inadvertently caused the group to have to relive some of the most difficult battles of their lives. Personality Valkyrie embodied all that the Valkyrie were renowned for; she was selfless, brave, noble, loyal and dedicated to her people, to her Valkyrie sisters, and to Asgard. Sadly, the Massacre of the Valkyrie by the Goddess of Death Hela inflicted deep psychological scars on Valkyrie, traumatizing her greatly. The final blow came as she witnessed a fellow Valkyrie sacrifice herself to save her from Hela's attack. With the overwhelming grief combined with anger against Odin for sending them against Hela, and with the shame of being the only survivor, Valkyrie abandoned Asgard and fled into exile on Sakaar. Valkyrie's overall personality underwent a drastic change during her time on Sakaar. She became a notorious alcoholic, seeking to eventually drink herself to death, and adopted a rude, sardonic, gung-ho and generally selfish attitude towards everyone besides the Grandmaster and Hulk. Feeling no remorse or empathy, she delivered numerous contenders to the Grandmaster for years, filling in any spare time with drinking, fighting, training, or hunting - sometimes all at once. She developed a strong bitterness toward Asgard and the monarchy but her deep-rooted fear of Hela and the trauma from their last encounter remained with her even though she was eventually able to bury the memories of the massacre deep in her subconscious. When she encountered the Asgardian prince Thor, Valkyrie initially remained apathetic and unmoved by his efforts to get her to help him and Hulk escape. Valkyrie took a sharp turn however when in an encounter with Loki, he unlocked the memories of the Valkyrie massacre that she had buried long ago, forcing her to finally confront her fear and guilt and enabling her to begin moving past it at last. Thus, Valkyrie finally resolved to help Thor and Hulk escape Saakar and help save the Asgardian people from Hela. By the time she reached Asgard, she was essentially her old self again except her penchant for heavy drinking remained. Nonetheless, she bravely charged into battle against Hela's Berserkers and helped distract Hela long enough to cause the Goddess' eventual downfall at the hands of Surtur. Following this, she rejoined her people as a lieutenant of the new Asgardian king Thor. Powers and Abilities , Valkyrie possesses superhuman physical attributes such as strength, durability, speed, reflexes, agility and stamina, and she is an extremely powerful combatant. She wields a double edged sword, which she uses perfectly as a single long sword staff.]] Asgardian Physiology: Valkyrie possesses all of the various superhuman attributes common among the Asgardians, including superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and longevity. Due to her being a former Valkyrie, who were an elite fighting force, her physical attributes are higher than the average Asgardian. *'Superhuman Strength': Like all Asgardians, Valkyrie is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than the average Asgardian as a warrior maiden. She managed to help Thor stalemate Hela, with a kick managing to slightly make her stumble back and she managed to stab her with enough force to cause her some pain and impale her through the chest with her sword so Thor may blast Bifrost Bridge and her down to the ocean. She also managed to overpower Loki and even knock down Hulk in a brief sparring match. Valkyrie was also able to defeat many members of Thanos' army, knock down a Chitauri Giant Dog while riding on her steed and pierce a Leviathan's thick armor with her spear. *'Superhuman Durability': Valkyrie's body is much more resistant to physical harm than that of a normal human being. Hence, she was able to withstand Hela's mighty attacks, falls from great heights, extreme pressures and temperatures and powerful explosions. Valkyrie also resisted being shot down, along with her Pegasus, by an energy shot from Thanos' ship. *'Superhuman Speed': Valkyrie can move at high speeds, allowing her to dodge a powerful attack from Hulk, to deflect a wave of projectiles hurled at her by Hela in rapid succession, and to momentarily incapacitate Hela with a sudden jump on the latter. *'Superhuman Agility': Valkyrie naturally possesses greater agility, dexterity, balance, and body coordination than that of a normal human being, allowing her to easily jump and fall on her feet. *'Superhuman Stamina': Like all Asgardians, Valkyrie's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of humans, which allowed her to fight many Berserkers, and even the more powerful Hela herself, without tiring at all. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite her body's resistance, Valkyrie can be injured like any other Asgardian. However, her metabolism enables her to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissue with greater speed and efficiency than that of a human. Similarly, she is unaffected by drinking large amounts of alcohol. *'Longevity': Like all Asgardians, Valkyrie ages at a rate that is much slower than that of a human being, allowing her to remain physically young for thousands of years. *'Master Combatant': As the leader of the Valkyrie, Valkyrie is one of the most powerful warriors of Asgard with immense training and millennia worth of experience in unarmed combat and swordsmanship, which allowed her to overpower and chain up Loki fairly quickly and possibly able to train Hulk for The Contest of Champions, defeat several Berserkers with little effort, and even aid Thor in fighting against Hela herself, though Hela had the upper hand. In fact, Valkyrie was the only Valkyrie to survive the battle against Hela, whereas her fellow Valkyrie who were legendary for being elite Asgardian warriors were massacred by Hela. *'Sword Mastery': Valkyrie has proven to be an immensely skilled and formidable swordswoman, managing to defeat several Berserkers, and to fight off Hela with her sword. *'Spear Mastery': As an Asgardian warrior maiden, Valkyrie was trained in different Asgardian weapons, as in the handling of a spear in combat. This was demonstrated when he used a spear to defeat many soldiers of Thanos' army and to cut a Leviathan. *'Multilingualism': As an Asgardian, Valkyrie is well-versed in the native languages of several alien species among the Nine Realms. *'Expert Pilot': As a scavenger and bounty hunter, Valkyrie is well-versed with operating various types of spacecraft, including her own ship, the Warsong. Equipment Weapons *'Dragonfang': The standard issue sword for all the Valkyrie. *'Daggers': Valkyrie was equipped with dual daggers that she used against Thor and would later use them while sparring with Loki. *'Asgardian Spear': Weapon from Asgard used to fight. Other Equipment *'Valkyrie's Armor': As a former Valkyrie maiden, Brunnhilde wears a prestigious gray and white uniform consisting of an ornate protective armor that includes: a chest plate with a collar or high collar protector, shoulder protectors, gauntlets, boots and other armor plates. His armor is also complemented by a blue layer of cloth that has the symbol of Odin in relief. *'Warsong Remotely-Controlled Gatlings': Activating a pair of holographic devices on her gauntlets, Valkyrie is able to remotely controlled the weapons of the Warsong. Vehicles *'Warsong': The ship of Valkyrie; used to bring Thor to the Grandmaster. *'Commodore': Grandmasters space ship used to escape Sakaar. *'Statesman': Grandmasters ship used to transport the surviving Asgardians, Valkyrie, Loki, Thor, Korg, Meik, and himself. It was later attacked by Thanos. Facilities *'Grandmaster Palace': To be added Relationships Allies *Asgardian Royal Family **Odin † - Former King **Thor - Enemy turned Former Teammate and Former King **Loki † - Enemy turned Former Teammate *Valkyrie - Former Teammates *Heimdall † *Skurge/Executioner † - Former Enemy *Sakaaran Rebellion **Korg **Miek **Biff **Tasba **Roscoe † **Hajo † *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Tony Stark/Iron Man † **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Friend and Former Teammate **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **James Rhodes/War Machine **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Ant-Man/Scott Lang **Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Wong *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther **Shuri *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Wakandan Royal Guard *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Drax the Destroyer **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Nebula **Mantis *Pepper Potts *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Gamora (alternate timeline) *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck Enemies *Hela † - Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim *Sakaaran Scrappers **Lead Scrapper † - Victim *Grandmaster - Former Ally *Sakaaran Guards **Topaz † - Rival and Attempted Killer *Fenris † - Attempted Victim *Berserkers † *Surtur † *Thanos † *Black Order **Ebony Maw † **Cull Obsidian † **Proxima Midnight † **Corvus Glaive † *Thanos † (alternate timeline) *Black Order (alternate timeline) **Ebony Maw † (alternate timeline) **Cull Obsidian † (alternate timeline) **Proxima Midnight † (alternate timeline) **Corvus Glaive † (alternate timeline) *Chitauri † (alternate timeline) **Leviathans † (alternate timeline) **Chitauri Giant Dogs † (alternate timeline) *Outriders † (alternate timeline) *Sakaarans † (alternate timeline) Category:Thor: Ragnarok Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Revengers Members Category:High Body Count Category:Heroes Category:Asguardian Category:Blonde Hair Category:Defenders Category:Secret Defenders Category:Doctor Strange Category:THOR